I'm Still Here
by MyChemicalAlice
Summary: sasuke's clan was just murdered. the young naruto uzumaki wants to help him. very light narusasu, sasunaru shounen-ai. songfic. used song 'hello' by evanescence.


_**I'm Still Here –narusasu, sasunaru yaoi-**_

_**By, Animechikk412.**_

_**Dedicated to: My very bestest friend, Rainee who loves yaoi, naruto, and evanescence as much as me.**_

**Disclaimer: I don not own naruto or the song for this fic. (Hello by Evanescence), I do not own this story either. Wait...yeah I do…sorry, I was on a roll! ******

**WARNING: YAOI IS IN THIS STORY!!! (boyXboy relationship!!!) you have been warned!**

**This is a love story between naruto and sasuke. R&R because you love me like that! -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto sat in the classroom, head in hands. He glanced around

until he found a certain onyx eyed ninja. He gave the raven a

sympathetic look, but the raven paid no attention to the young

blonde…or so he thought. Naruto and the whole village had just

heard of the massacre of the great uchiha clan. Slaughtered one by

one by one of there most promising clan members, Itachi Uchiha,

or known as sasuke's elder brother. Sasuke was the only one

sparred in this bloody, tragic manslaughter. The blonde felt so bad

for sasuke, for now he was alone, just as naruto. While naruto was

lost in thought, the bell rang. Time for recess.

_**Playground school bell rings, again  
Rain clouds come to play, again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_

Everyone stormed out the building, except for sasuke and naruto. Naruto never really ran outside, since no one cared to even acknowledge him anyway. And sasuke, well he is expected not to jump up in joy. I mean he just got abandoned in the cold world. Sasuke sat on a brick wall, hands holding up his chin. He closed his eyes and fell into thought. Naruto looked at the torn up uchiha. Even if no one else could see the torture that sasuke was going through, the blonde sure could. Naruto walked silently to the raven and sat next to him. Sasuke slightly felt his presence and glance up at him.

_**Hello, I'm Your Mind  
Giving you someone to talk to  
Hello**_

"What do you want, dobe?" The raven asked in a cold tone.

"To talk" The blonde stared back into the onyx eyes staring at him coldly. Sasuke's eyes soften. someone who cares? he questioned to himself. Naruto smiled slightly. "Can we talk a bit?" He asked. Sasuke starred at the blonde a moment, and then nodded.

_**If I smile, then don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**_

They sat in silence a few moments. Then sasuke spoke up. "What do you want to talk about?" He questioned, although he already knew the answer. "Are you scared?" Naruto looked down. "Why would I be scared?!" Sasuke replied boldly. "Are you scared, that you'll be lonely…?" Naruto continued his question. "What kind of question is that?!" Sasuke said, turning his face to the side, to hide his sad expression. "It's okay to be scared you know…" Naruto said, hoping to get the onyx wonder to open up to him. Sasuke sighed. "It's just…I'm confused" The raven mumbled under his breath. Naruto barely heard him, but still heard him. "I mean…I never expected this…especially by nii-san…" Sasuke continued in a whispered. Naruto couldn't imagine what losing a whole clan like sasuke did. All the people he loved being slaughtered by none other than someone of his own blood. Naruto never knew what those bonds of having a family was like. RING! Recess was over.

"I'll be okay" sasuke said as he hopped off the wall and headed for the classroom door. Naruto stayed behind a moment and watch sasuke disappear into the room. "Naruto! Come on!" Kiba called for him. "Uhh…Coming!" He replied.

_**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie  
Living for you, so you can hide, don't cry**_

After class, naruto met the uchiha. They walked through the forest,

just enjoying the presence of one another. Then sasuke stopped. A

smile tugged at his lips, but then dropped. Naruto looked at sasuke,

his expression in question. "My mom would always walk me and

Itachi home this way. She would pick these shrubs for healing

medicines" He answered the silent naruto. Naruto smiled a tiny

smile. "It's weird ya' know…" Sasuke started. "How something

that was just with you…can slip away so fast…and there's nothing

you can do…just hope it's a dream…a nightmare…and you'll

wake up to find everything okay again…" Sasuke felt tears come

to his eyes, but forced them back.

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping **_

Naruto walked up to the almost crying uchiha and wrapped his

arms around him. He pulled him into a light hug and tears rolled

down sasuke's face.

_**Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday, hello**_

"It's okay sasuke…I will help you through this…I love you to

much to see you in this sort of pain." Naruto's words struck

sasuke. He LOVED him. "Naruto…" He hugged the blonde back.

_**Hello I'm your mind  
Giving you someone to talk to, hello**_


End file.
